


you're an egg if im an egg

by giraffesaretall



Category: One Direction (Band), egg - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, dirty stuff happens, happiness, nick grimshaw is in this bc why not, one direction are eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffesaretall/pseuds/giraffesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where one direction are eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're an egg if im an egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tilthesundies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilthesundies/gifts).



> i dont own one direggtion. this is fiction.
> 
> [brightfame1998](http://brightfame1998.tumblr.com/) translated to [russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2929914). thank you
> 
> [boo-you-larrie](http://boo-you-larrie.tumblr.com/) translated to [spanish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/52639390-youre-an-egg-if-im-an-egg-traducido-al-espaol). thank you

harry was sitting and thinking about everything that has happened to him in the past few days. he remembers his name being called. 

_'harry eggward styles' the announcer called out. 'you have qualified to be part of a carton.'_

_harry was eggstatic when he heard his name called. no one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience._

\----

louis was sitting soundly in his slot in the carton. it was dark, and his egg-heart was beating loud and fast. he thought back to how he got here. 

_'louis william tomlinegg' his name rang through the speakers. 'you have qualified to be part of a carton.'_

_louis' yolk leaped inside of him with joy when he heard his name._ _no one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience._

_\----_

liam felt like leaping for joy. his adrenaline was still pumping from when he got chosen, even though he has been in the carton for hours.

 _'liam jamegg payne' the announcer spoke. ' _you have qualified to be part of a carton.'__  

_liam kept his calm, but inside he was screamign. _no one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience.__

_\----_

zayn was in the carton and his yolk had sunken to the bottom of his egg. he felt very calm even though he was nervous about what might happen to him. he remembered getting chosen joyfully. 

_'zayn jaavegg malik' the announcer looked at him unsurprised. of course the most perfectest egg was chosen, zayn could tell she was thinking. ' _you have qualified to be part of a carton.'__

__everyone congratulated zayn, because everyone knew he deserved the honor. even zayn knew. _ _no one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience.___ _

__\----_ _

niall was hanging out in his comfortable section of the carton. he wanted to chat with the other eggs in the carton, but he wanted someone else to say the first words. instead of talking he thought back to the moment his name was called.

_'niall james horegg' the announcer giggles. immature. niall knows the pronunciation of his name is unfortunate. he isnt a whore. he doesnt care anyways. _'you have qualified to be part of a carton.'__

_niall was very happy. he laughed about it. n_ _o one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience._

_\----_

nick grimshegg was also sitting in the carton. he felt out of place. thats all for nick. 

_n_ _o one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience._

\----

louis decided to speak first. he felt uncomfortable in the long silence that had already happened. 

'hi guys im louis' he spoke in a kind tone. 

the egg next to him said 'im harry.' his voice was deep 

the egg across from him said 'hey im zayn' his voice was nice

the egg on the other side of him said 'im liam.' he seemed too serious 

the egg across from harry murmured 'im nick.' he seemd 2 confident and nasaly. 

the egg across from lima said 'im niall.' he also laughed. he seemd cool. 

all the sudden there was a big movement. their carton was being moved! loius got really eggcited and nervous. 

"im eggcited guys!" louis spoke what he thought

all the other eggs would have nodded in agreement if they werent eggs. instead they all said 'yea me too !' 

louis really liked the sound of harrys voice. he angled his shell towards him and started to begin a conversation with him. he was too late though. nasal nick was alreggdy talking to harry. louis started pouting in his egg slot. 

'your into hareey arent you?' zayn asked him 

'how did you know?' louis asked 

'its written all over your shell bro' zayn said to him 

'i was thinking the eggsact same thing !!' liam said next to louis 

louis glared at him. it wasnt that obvious. he talked with zayn for a while. 

\----

'i feel sort of out of place in this carton' nick whispered to harry 

'why?' harry whispered back. he didnt know why they were whispering. he kind of wanted to talk to louis right now. not nick.

'you five all seem like fate brought you here. but not me.' nick said. 

harry eggreed (agreed) with him. but he felt bad. so he smiled his eggyest smile and said 'of course you fit in, dont be rideggulous.

'okay' nick said. harry could tell the conversation was over, so he turned to talk to louis. they both turned at the same time. it was a little awkward, but a lot eggtraordinary.  

'oops!' louis said 

"hi!' harry said back. they both laughed and conversation was easy from there. 

the carton was seeming like a wonderful place to be

\---- 

the carton got moved a few more times that day. the final time they moved, the carton was set down too forcefully. nick grimsheggs shell got damaged, and he was no longer participating in conversation. 

thank god, louis thought. he didnt think nick fit in too well. 

their current location was rather cold, but louis didnt care. his heart was warm with love of his newly found egg friends. especially harry. he had never felt this way around anyone before. 

'lets call all of us in this carton one direggtion' harry said. it was a great name, they all agreed. 

\----

when the carton started to get unbearably cold, and all of one direggtion were shivering, niall said 'no one knows what happens in the cartons, he thought, but rumor has it that it's a wonderful experience.' 

and liam responded 'maybe they are trying to freeze us to death. thats why no one knows.' 

zayn and louis were about to respond when the carton began to move again. 

all the sudden the carton was open! uh oh! what if their eggsperience was over? what if louis never even saw harry again? that would be so sad, he decided. 

something big reached into the carton and grabbed liam. liam screamed as he was removed from the carton. louis heard and crunching. next niall was removed, and the same sound happened. after was zayn. it was just down to him and harry. 

'just know that whatever happens now, i love you.' louis was feeling very brave, and usually wouldnt say something like that so soon, but it was true. 

'i love you too.' harry agreed. soon louis was being lifted out of the carton. he didnt scream, because he was a manly egg. he heard the crunch of  his own shell. the sound scared him. he thought he might be dead, but he was still alive. he was just without his shell. he felt very naked and afraid. and alone without harry. 

soon he heard harrys little grunts, and the crunch, and harry was right beside him. their yolks were pressed against each other. louis had never felt more close, emotionally and physically, to anyone. 

\----

as soon as the eggs were whisked, they died. louis and harry died thinking about their love for each other, and zayn niall and liam were all pressed very close and fell in a 3 way love triangle. 

poor louis never learned how to whisk, but was sadly killed by one. sad. 

rip nick. he was never loved by anyone in one direggtion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [juicecleanseharry](http://mitamofficial.tumblr.com/)
> 
> based on [this post](http://harryandlouisau.tumblr.com/post/111449557481/quick-someone-write-a-fic-where-louiss-an-egg) thanks
> 
> rebloggable post [here](http://mitamofficial.tumblr.com/post/111526257333/title-if-youre-an-egg-im-an-egg-author)


End file.
